The Band is Back in Town
by Yoshra
Summary: Now just a series of random one shots about Love Handel, contains slash, yaoi or whatever the kids are calling it these days.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written fan fiction in forever, school, work, family. BUT I CAN'T RESIST THIS ANYMORE AUGH. The more I watch this episode the worse the need gets. Let's assume that Love Handel has started a comeback tour and such. Here we go gaiz. SLASH SLASH SLASH

* * *

Sherman sighed as he sat down in the recliner in the hotel room, a comeback album and now on tour again, life was getting quite hectic. Danny was in the lobby with Bobbi giving interviews, Sherman just needed a little time to himself for a bit, either way it didn't matter. Even in the old days Danny spoke and Bobbi looked pretty, it wasn't unusual for the drummer to sneak off to be by himself, the manager thought he did it on purpose to be "mysterious". Everyone else knew the drummer just didn't want that attention 24/7. He groaned as he got up,

_"Another sign I'm gettin' old, man."_ He rummaged through one of his bags and pulled out a book, and sat back down to read. It wasn't 10 minutes before Bobbi crashed through his door, high of his ego being stroked by the media.

"There you are! I do wish you'd speak more _Swampy_, we're a bit too old to be doing the "man of mystery" thing." Teased Bobbi, his eyes resting on the startled drummer.

"How did you get in?"

"I mean, they weren't even that bad this time, I expect they'll get worse as we get more famous."

"How did you get in?"

"In the mean time I was thinking we should get a new look, the old one simply will not do."

"Yeah, I agree, but can I add something?"

"Yes, Mr. Librarian?"

"How. Did. You. Get. In. My. Room." Bobbi gave him a bored look,

"Oh calm down, I got a spare key from the desk, what's got you grumpy?" Swampy sighed and went back to his book.

"I'm not grumpy, man, just a tired." Bobbi just gave a scoff and sat down the bed, this time he surveyed Swampy as he read, people always thought that he had changed the most from the good old days. This wasn't true, he had changed the most physically sure but personality wise he was always like this, quiet, reserved and loved food. Now he just didn't have the metabolism for it.

Bobbi's eyes rested on the earring he still wore, in his left ear no less, how daring it was years ago to do such a thing, and how ironic that only he and Danny wore them, Bobbi figured his ears were beautiful enough without them.

"You brought books to go on tour with? That's not very rock star like." The drummer rolled his eyes, Bobbi needed attention.

"Well, needed something to do during the down time, man." Bobbi pretended to examine his nails again.

"You could do what Danny does." At this Sherman laughed,

"With all those girls? Nah, I'll pass." Bobbi couldn't help himself, he started, maybe there was still hope. Just a bit more bait.

"You are so B to O R ING, you know that?" Swampy finally put down his book and raised an eyebrow,

"If I remember correctly, 15 years ago, in Pasadena I think it was, you told me you liked my "boring personality." Now he was playing his own game, "In fact, I believe you told me this right before we slept together." Bobbi was fire truck red he was blushing so hard, he turned his body away from Sherman in a false huff.

"Well, I never!" Sherman chuckled and picked up his book again.

"Sure dude sure." Bobbi turned his head back in shock, this was not how the game was supposed to end, it was supposed to end with them racing to get their clothes off, and yet there they were both fully clothed. Perhaps Sherman had forgotten how to play and was just teasing him for the fun of it, not the prize.

_"Well, I never was one for being subtle."_ Bobbie stood up, crossed the room and flopped across Sherman in the chair.

"OOMF! Hey man, what're you doin' ?" Sherman was the face of surprise and slight anger, he glared at the Bass player sprawled across his lap.

"Being direct since you're obviously not going to get this on your own." With that Bobbi pulled Sherman's face toward him and gave a soul crushing kiss. Sherman moaned and kissed back with just as much fervor, the book fell to the floor. Both were surprised at the familiarity of it all, they seemed to taste and feel the same. Suddenly Sherman stood up letting Bobbi fall to the floor. He gathered up his book and ran behind the chair, using it as a shield.

"Oh no, we can't now Bobbi, okay?" Bobbi glared at him from the floor.

"And why on Earth can't we, we were having fun! Just like old times!" Sherman blushed,

"Just, not now okay Bobbi? Later…" he trailed off, Bobbi's hair stood on end, he started to assume the worst.

"Oh god, you've got a wife somewhere with kids don't you! You look like the type, oh goodness I'm so sorry!" He flailed his arms wildly horrified at the idea he helped his friend cheat.

"No, that's not it, please calm down man." Said the drummer, looking down at his feet.

"Then what is it, do you not find me attractive anymore? That's it isn't it? I'm hideous!" At this Bobbi was wailing, Sherman, afraid someone would hear tried to shush him,

"Shhh! That's not it either, I-" he was cut off, Bobbi was in his face now, suddenly angry.

"Then what is it hmm? Why can't we have our fun?!" He stomped his foot like a girl.

"Look, it's me alright? I mean, look at me, I'm gray and big and stuff, while you're….you. Just give me sometime to lose the weight and then it'll be fine." Bobbi stared blankly for a little while, here he was thinking he was the only member of the band that gave any thought to how he looked yet here was Swampy thinking he wasn't good enough. It warmed Bobbi's bedazzled heart, he decided it was time to share his on secret.

"Listen," He started, "We're older we've all changed, I don't care what you look like, in fact, why do you think I wear these glasses?"

"Because, like me, one day you realized while trying to read something everything had gone blurry?" Bobbi gave him a dry look. "And because…they're…stylish?"

"Well, yes," Bobbi said with a roll of his eyes, "but also, this!" with that he ripped of his glasses revealing the green eyes underneath. There was silence and then,

"Well, what am I looking for?" Bobbi gasped dramatically,

"Don't you see? My crow's feet! I've done everything to get rid of them yet they still stay!" Sherman readjusted his own glasses; sure enough there were small lines around the bass player's eyes.

"Well, would you look at that, you of all people?" Bobbi huffed but didn't move to put his glasses back on as he sat back down on the bed.

"My point is, can we please go back to what we were doing? I don't care what you look like, I just mpph" Sherman was now on top of him kissing like they were teenagers again, he came up for air.

"Less talking, and less clothes, Christ aren't you hot?" Bobbi teased back,

"At the moment only under the collar!" They both laughed and went back to business.

Danny was worried, Bobbi wasn't in his room and they had to practice soon, maybe Swampy would know where he wandered off to. With the spare key he picked up from the front desk, he opened the door.

"Yo, Swampy have you seeaauaaaaaaagggg!" Swampy flew awake, still mostly asleep.

"Hnmf! Whas goin' onn?" Bobbi also started to stir, with a yawn he asked,

"Issit time to do…stuff?" Danny covered his eyes,

"Guys, why are we doing this again, put a tie up or something; I got enough of this scare years ago. Shower, get dressed, we have practice, let's go." He closed the door again, finally opening his eyes again. He smiled to himself, just like old times.

* * *

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME FFFF- Either way, It's written and I'm kinda proud of it, I personally find my hotel hilarious. There was a joke about the hotel giving keys to everyone but I got rid of it because I didn't think it was as funny as I thought it was. I wash my hands of this madness. Oh who am I kidding, I'll probably write another one if the need gets too severe.


	2. Chapter 2

So remember when I was all like "God what have I done?" well my brain doesn't care and I've still got ideas. I think I just like the idea of an aging rock band on tour, mortality and all that. Here we go gaiz SLASH SLASH SLASH.

* * *

Bobbi walked out of the shower and there was Swampy, sitting on his bed in pajamas reading a book.

"Hey there good looking." Bobbi sniffed, giving off false irritation.

"And you complain about me sneaking into rooms. I hope you're not in my nice soft bed dirty." Swampy chuckled, turning a page.

"I've showered, don't worry, now get in the bed; we've got a big day ahead of us." Bobbi sighed and groaned as he took off his glasses and sank into the goose feather bed.

"Yes, another day of interviews, practice and groupies."

"Don't forget sorting out Danny in the morning." They both laughed at this. While booking the hotel they were surprised that they could pick the type of mattresses they wanted. Danny immediately asked for a water bed and scoffed when his other band mates picked pillow top mattresses.

* * *

"Dudes, why wouldn't you get a water bed? We are rock stars; we can get whatever we want!" Swampy and Bobbi shared a look, finally the drummer spoke,

"Man, a water bed doesn't exactly give the best-" he wasn't surprised when he was interrupted

"Whatever dudes, you can act like old geezers if you want; I'm getting the water bed." Defeated Swampy and Bobbi decided that they weren't going to convince the guitarist otherwise and they went to settle in their respective rooms.

* * *

Bobbi gave a gasp, "Do you think he's going through a mid life crisis?" Swampy gave a shrug,

"If he is he'll get over it after tonight." Bobbi gave a light grunt before rolling over and closing his eyes. He suddenly got a mental image of the both of them, him on one side of the bed and Swampy on the other reading before he goes to sleep, something was wrong.

"What are we doing?" Swampy put down his book,

"What are you talking about man?" Bobbi sat up and turned on his light,

"Well, look at us, you're reading and I'm trying to go to sleep, in the same bed, with no attempt to fool around. We're like an old married couple!" Swampy now raised both eyebrows, messing around in bed hadn't even occurred to him when he snuck into the room, he just didn't want to sleep alone.

"Do you want to fool around? If so just say that, I can't read minds." Bobbi thought it over,

"Not the point, I was just thinking about how old and married we are." Bobbi started to chuckle again. "We might as well adopt a kid we're so domesticated."

"Boy or girl?" Bobbi furrowed and brow and then stopped immediately, causes wrinkles you know.

"Ohhh, a girl I think, I could dress her up and do her hair, it'd be nice." Swampy nodded in agreement and went back to his book. Bobbi moved to roll over and go to sleep for real this time, but stopped suddenly "Oh to hell with it, being married doesn't mean we have to be boring." With that he knocked the book out of his lover's hand ignoring the drummers irritated,

"Hey what the hell man!" Bobbi straddled Swampy, his loving gaze meeting an irritated one, "Bobbi, why is it whenever we start one of my books has to suffer?" Bobbi didn't say anything; he just gave a passionate kiss as a response.

* * *

Bobbi woke up alone, a note taped to his forehead, _"Went to get breakfast, be back later, yes I showered." _Bobbi took to his daily routine, shower, hair done, makeup clean clothes, it was tough being beautiful. 15 minutes after he was ready Swampy walked in the door,

"Hey, got that low fat sausage thing you like and some stuff for Danny, ready to go wake him up?" Bobbi smirked, Danny was always the most difficult to get up, Bobbi took the longest to get ready and Swampy couldn't function without breakfast and coffee.

"Oh, I'm so ready to see how he slept." They walked one door down and used the key card they conned from the front desk, opening the door Bobbi gave as loud as he could, "Rise and shine Danny boy!" There was a groan from the bed, Swampy chimed in;

"Come on we've got stuff to do today and I've got breakfast!" Danny sat up and with a cry of pain flopped back down.

"Guys," the guitarist choked out, "I'm in so much pain right now." The drummer and bassist shared a look, finally Swampy gave a sigh.

"Man, I tried to warn you, water beds give awful support." Danny groaned again,

"But I used to--"

"Used to is in the past Danny," Bobbi interrupted, "We're not twenty something's anymore, we need to think about things like back support" Danny just groaned again, Swampy was trying not to laugh while Bobbi shook his head. "Can you handle this Sherman? I'll pick out something for Old bones here to wear for the day." The drummer sighed and walked over to the bed while Bobbi rummaged through the guitarists clothes.

"Hold out your arms," and with a heave Danny was freed from his bed prison.

"Great, what do I do now?"

"Just calm down, some pain killers and a stretch will cure this."

"Sherman? Bobbi?"

"Yes Danny?

"Yea Man?"

"Don't tell anyone about this." Another look was shared.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Thanks guys." There was a pause, "Getting old isn't fun." Bobbi and Sherman laughed,

"It has it's moments."

* * *

Huuurrrr, I just love the idea of an aging rock group, yes I do. I got this idea after lying in a water bed for an hour yesterday and my back gave me problems. And I'm 19, wut. Sorry gaiz, I'll stop writing these now. I think…Maybe…derp derp derp. I love Love Handel urrrrrrrrgh


	3. Chapter 3

Danny sighed as he sank into his couch, fingering his guitar, yesterday was easily one of the best of his life. Who would've thought that 2 kids, 2 very optimistic kids that really loved their parents and truly believed in the power of music could bring back Love Handel? Danny plucked out a tuneless melody, where had the time gone? If felt like 2 days ago he was in High School getting the band together.

**BRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNGGGG !**

"A band?" Bobbi deadpanned as he fixed his hair in his locker mirror, "You want us to start a band?" Danny was so excited he could burst.

"Sure, we're friends, we're musicians, we're talented and most important we're good looking guys." Bobbi closed his locker;

"Correction, you're above average and I'm gorgeous." Bobbi gave an award winning smile, "But seriously, why a band?" Danny grinned wide enough to split his face in half,

"Have you no vision man? The spirit of Rock n' Roll has called me, you can't say that you haven't heard her."

"Her? And as for hearing her, well…" Bobbi trailed off.

"Aha! You have heard her, calling you, describing the fame and money, the groupies; we are destined to be the next great thing." Danny was practically vibrating as they walked home, Bobbi held up his hand.

"Wait, how are we supposed to make a band with just a guitar and a bass?" Finally Danny's face fell, they stood, in front of Bobbi's home.

"Well, I guess I hadn't considered that, we'll need a drummer." The grin was back, "A drummer as good as us! Shouldn't be that hard to find one here in Danville, should it?" Danny looked at Bobbi with his eyes sparkling, Bobbi chuckled lightly.

"Well, if anything, I have admire your optimism don't I?" He kissed Danny on the cheek sweetly. "Why don't we hold auditions after school in the lunch room next week?" Danny rubbed his face,

"See that? That's why everyone thinks we're doing each other." Bobbi only laughed lightly.

"Oh, you mean we're not?"

Bobbi sank into his plush arm chair, his bass in his lap, isn't it funny, the things you forget and the things you don't. He could remember the first time he heard the bass guitar by itself, the day he asked his parents to learn to play, the day he met Danny and found he played guitar. He chuckled as he started _Santa Fe_, he could especially remember looking for their star drummer.

"Thank you, thank you." Bobbi waved their 10th drummer hopeful out of the lunch room.

"A..are you sure? I mean I can do more…" Bobbi glared dangerously and then sighed impatiently.

"I'm sure; you're not in, good bye." Danny had his head down on the desk, he mentioned something about a headache, Danny sighed as Bobbi started to rub his shoulder thoughtfully.

"This shouldn't have been this hard, how many people go to this school. Either they can't drum of, according to you, they don't fit."

"Hey, appearance matters, we need to have a look, if someone doesn't fit they throw the whole thing off." Bobbi decided to stop there, Danny seemed pretty bummed as he packed his backpack, oh how could he make it up to him? "Look, don't worry, if the 'spirit of Rock n' Roll' really wants us to become famous then she'll find us a drummer."

"But what if she doesn't? What if it's just some kind of crazy dream?" Grabbing Danny's shoulder Bobbi stood up, his green eyes fierce.

"Well find our drummer, don't get so down." Danny still looked melancholy, "How about I buy you some ice cream hmm? Will that make it better?" Danny pouted and nodded, god he was cute when he was being juvenile.

As they made their way through various alley ways, Bobbi talked, he talked about the future bands overall look, what kinds of flavors of ice cream they had, if he looked okay. Really he was just trying to cheer up Danny who, despite the promise of free ice cream, was still looking a bit bummed. Bobbi sighed and decided to just keep talking until he said something back to him, this time the subject was on proper upkeep of nails. Suddenly there was a hand around his mouth,

"Hush! Don't you hear that?" Bobbi moved the hand from his mouth,

"What is wrong with you? How dare you put your hands on my face, I don't know where it's been andmruhe" His face was covered again.

"That's _The Who_, _Won't Get Fooled Again_." Bobbi heard it now, a drum song.

"So? It's just someone playing their favorite song too loud." Danny shook his head,

"No, it's too, too…organic, that's the real deal. It's coming from this direction, come on." Danny, grabbing Bobbi's arm, took off running, turning and twisting down the alleys before spying an open garage. "Here, it's coming from this one right here." Bobbi, busy fixing his now rumpled clothes, gave a bored glance at the garages before spying the strawberry blonde boy drumming for his life. "Can't you feel it Bobbi? He's our drummer! I'm sure of it, what do you think?" Bobbi couldn't think, that hair, those eyes, that face, he could feel it, this was the one, and he was exactly what they needed. "Hey, Bobbi, I asked you what you thought. Hey where are you going? Wait you can't just go up to him!"

"Hi there! I'm Bobbi!"

"Aaaaaaaaa-"

Sherman lay in his bed, staring out at the hazy, unfocused middle distance, it was almost enough to remind him of those hazy drug days, before he needed his glasses, before he lost his good friends. He rolled on his side, yesterday had been, against all odds, fun. Learning he hadn't lost his rhythm, just misplaced it, playing in his band, with his friends, which he had only met by chance. Rolling back on his back he smiled to himself, he would never forget it, Bobbi first, Bobbi was always the strange one.

"-aaaaaaaugh!" Sherman, much to his chagrin, fell over almost taking his drum set with him. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his drumming really, no matter what his cousins said, this strange boy just scared him. The white haired kid helped him up, talking a mile a minute.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just well, you're a very good drummer, have I seen you around school? Anyways I was, no _we_ were wondering if..."

"Slowdown, we? What do mean we? I only see a you." Bobbi looked out towards the alley and made strange hand motions and magically another kid appeared.

"Yes we, this is Danny, and I'm Bobbi, Bobbi Fabulous, and we were wondering if you wanted to join our band!" Sherman raised his eyebrow, a band? With some kids he barely even knew from school? "Hey come on, it'll be fun. Danny here is a music aficionado and really thinks we can be something great. Don't you Danny?" Danny smiled,

"I sure do, I think you're a great drummer, and together we could be one of the greatest bands to ever play in the Tri State Area!" Sherman scratched his ear nervously, a band? Not many people even knew he could play an instrument and now these kids, believed they could form a band.

"Well, I-I mean, a band might be fun, and it'd be a way for me to learn new songs to play. I guess I'm in." Bobbi clapped while Danny hugged him close, it felt good.

"Yes, Bobbi, Danny and..and." Danny let go, "Dude, we don't even know your name." Bobbi laughed behind his hand while Sherman flushed.

"It's Sherman, b-but everyone calls me Swampy." Danny resumed the hugging,

"Yes, Bobbi, Danny and Swampy, in the greatest band from the Tri-State Area!"

"Fabulous!"

**PRESENT DAY**

Bobbi was surprised to see Danny leaning on the door to the drummer's apartment; his eyes closed. For a brief moment Bobbi contemplated just taking the elevator back down but something in him knew better.

"Hey there 'rock star', what brings you here?" Danny, cracked an eye,

"I guess the same thing that brought you here, yesterday, 10 years ago, our history, fate."

"Yeah, all rolled up in one hair curler." Laughter that was a good sign.

"Bobbi?" Danny suddenly swallowed, as if there was something thick in his throat. "I missed that, us, the band, being friends, our…relationship. All of it." Another swallow, "I mean, we've lived in the same city for how long and we've never talked or anything. I don't want that to happen again. I want it to be like it used to be." Bobbi hugged his old friend.

"Well, we sure can and I'm sure that Swampy-"

"_**I'm**_ sure that if you don't get in here and stop hugging in front of my door like a bunch of sissies I'm calling the cops." There was Sherman, in a bathrobe leaning against the door frame. Danny swallowed yet again before speaking.

"Dude, how much of that did you actually hear?" Sherman shrugged.

"Enough, get in here, I'm tired and I'm not letting you guys walk home this late. Bedroom's down the hall."

Danny and Bobbi lay on opposite sides of the bed, ram rod straight neither looking at the other while Sherman settled himself in the middle. Slowly but surely Bobbi rolled over, placing his arms around Sherman's waist while Danny rested his head on his shoulder. This was familiar, it was right, nostalgic even.


	4. Chapter 4

Swampy awoke as he felt Bobbi shift beside him, he always was the first one to wake up, he kept his eyes closed as Bobbi un-wrapped his arms from his waist and headed for the bathroom. No matter how difficult it was to explain to other people Swampy was sure there was no better way to sleep or wake up, in between two warm bodies, feeling their hearts beating like drums. He hummed as he went back into a light sleep, well he would've headed off into a light sleep if Danny hadn't gotten up and ruffled his hair.

"Come on Blondie, time to get up." Swampy grumbled as he sat up, pushing his bangs out of his face as he watched Danny stretch and then head off to bother Bobbi about the shower. Swampy decided to get started on breakfast, being the only really competent cook out of the three of them. As he stood, watching the pan heat up and pouring himself a glass of orange juice Bobbi stomped into the room grumbling about too short showers and pushy guitarists.

"Just eggs and toast for breakfast today, we need to go shopping for more supplies." Bobbi only waved in response as he patted his hair. Swampy placed his plate in front of him as he noticed the smell. "Is that a new cologne?"

hr

Sherman blinked blearily as his bed dipped suddenly, the vaguely fabulous figure stretched as it left the room. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember what year it was and silently wishing for Bobbi to come back because now he'd be chilly on that side. He heard the toilet flush and the shower turn on, damn it, he wasn't coming back. He turned to face Danny who instead of staying asleep to keep Sherman warm, rolled over and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, placing them on Sherman's face.

"Come on, get up, I'm sure you have work today too." Sherman groaned, normally he did like working at the library, but he'd just recently got his friends back and was getting the best sleep in a long while. Danny chuckled as he ran off to the bathroom, no doubt bothering Bobbi again. Sherman put on his robe and meandered over to the kitchen, he was in the mood for omelettes. Eventually Bobbi was out and found a hot plate waiting for him on the table; Bobbi smiled and placed a kiss on Sherman's temple. Sherman sniffed, something smelt good, what was it?

"Smells like…Nostalgia."


End file.
